


Cuntbusting Melissa Starlet (Allyssa Barley)

by BrookeChiang



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang





	Cuntbusting Melissa Starlet (Allyssa Barley)

Connor Grouse pointed to the car where Robbie Hayes was walking towards his mother’s car. Connor snickered to his little posse of friends, Melissa Starlet, Zachary Zeimer, and Barbara Smith. “Look, that’s Ms. Hayes’ car. Man, she doesn’t know who she’s messing with! Let’s throw this paint can at her car!”

“Hey, calm down. Let’s not go that far-” Melissa interjected hastily. She detested the Hayes too, but she did want to avoid trouble in public.

“Relax, it’ll be fine. What’s she going to do?” Connor lobbed the small paint can he’d used in school projects, and it bounced off the windshield, spilling white paint across the car window.

A furious Mildred Hayes burst out of the driver’s seat with a look of fury, fists balled, and looking for a fight, her son Robbie desperately gesturing for her to stop. However, Connor stood firm, arms crossed, feigning innocence. After all, he had the backup of his three friends, and a whole host of student witnesses who would likely come to his defense.

She confronted Connor, asking with cold anger, “Hey there! You know who threw that can?”  
“What can?” Connor replied evenly, feigning ignorance.

With a swift and brutal snap kick, Ms. Hayes buried her shoe in Connor’s crotch, crushing his balls instantly.

“GWAHHHH!” Connor let out a loud groan of shocked agony and collapsed to his knees, clutching his damaged privates.

His three friends were frozen in shock, too stunned by the violence to do anything but stare wide-eyed.

Ms. Hayes wheeled on Melissa, the girl on Connor’s right. “How about you, sweetheart? You know who threw that can?”

Melissa stumbled back a little and stammered instinctively, “U-Uh, no, I didn’t really see-”

Before the girl could complete her answer, Ms. Hayes launched another attack, slamming her shoe into Melissa’s groin with all her might, smashing the girl’s clit.

“AHHHHH!!!” Melissa screamed in pain and collapsed to her knees, hands flying to clutch her wounded privates.

This broke the other students out of their frozen state and plunged fear into their hearts. Zachary and Barbara fled with no regard to their fallen friends anymore. Even Connor, in great pain, fell back onto his butt, crawled backward, and then, fueled by adrenaline, overcame his pain long enough to break into a run.

But before Melissa could make her escape, Mildred grabbed the student by her hair and dragged her back. She was determined to make an example of at least one of them. A harsh, and possibly not the most fair retribution, but it would send the fear of god into all the students of the school. That she would go after those who wronged her and her family with a roaring rampage of vengeance.

“Le-Let me g-go! Please!” Melissa blurted hands scrabbling against Mildred’s hair-pulling hand. But the woman was too enraged to listen, and seconds later, a knee shot upward and shattered Melissa’s genitals like a wrecking ball.

“GRAHHHHH!!!!!” Melissa screamed, spasming in pain. Fluids spilled down from her ruined cunt to soak her pants. She plummeted helplessly to the ground when Mildred let go of her hair again, cradling the pain between her legs.

Then Mildred shoved the girl’s head, throwing Melissa down toward the ground and as the girl panickedly threw down both arms to catch her fall, she inadvertently exposed her crotch. Mildred followed up with a low kick, burying her foot into Melissa’s crotch.

“ARUGHHH!!!” Melissa let out a piercing scream as this third blow connected with her delicate parts, and her arms gave way. She fell face first onto the sidewalk, hands covering her snatch, still twitching in agony, as urine and cum seeped out of her jeans to form a small puddle beneath her. She was barely able to move in the overwhelming pain, so she hadn’t closed her legs.

Mildred launched one last kick, striking Melissa’s hands, shoving them against her junk. “GAHHHH!!!!” Melissa cried out as her fingers were smashed, then rammed against her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and drool flowed freely from her gaping mouth, forming a miniature pool beneath her mouth.

“Fuck you all! You think you can mess with us!” Mildred Hayes shouted at shocked onlookers. “This is a message to you all!”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Two years ago, on June 28, 2016, a terrorist attack was launched by three terrorists from the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) against Ataturk International Airport in Istanbul, Turkey, killing 45 people and injuring over 230. The attacks were carried out by two of the perpetrators detonating themselves at the airport’s security checkpoints, and a third terrorist gunning down fleeing civilians as they tried to escape out of the airport into the parking lot.


End file.
